Stolen rights
by Draclepire
Summary: Few days after Nick Wilde's promotion to be the first cop as a fox, Lt. Judy hopps and him continues to do their must entrusted job as a police officer but today, the thief they found wasn't an ordinary thief. What lies inside Lt.Judy Hopps herself?


Hello there Everyone! Personally, I'm new here despite the facts I've written some other stories as well. In here, I'll be making an Action and Romance series and this time, Judy X OC but the story will flow on and continue as how it should be. Should any of you are willing to ask me any questions; a PM would be a start. Let's go!

It's another beautiful day here at Zootopia. Smiling faces, laughter here and there, with a magnificent ray of sunlight makes a wonderful atmospheric combination don't you think? After all, wasn't this because of a certain rabbit and a fox? In the past, predators has been considered as one of Zootopia's threatening savages but thanks to Lt. Judy hopps, city's greatest hero cop of all times, along with her sidekick, Nick wilde who has now been promoted into Zootopia's first cop to be a fox, has turned the world to be a better place, a safer environment for all generations to grow up safely.

Judy and nick, which were in their police suit, was strolling down the sidewalk, having their casual conversations while keeping an eye on any suspicious actions at the same time.

" So nick," Judy said," wasn't yesterday night fun? It's my first time seeing Gazelle on stage live!" Judy lets out a burst of excitement.

Nick, who had been wearing the glasses in the entire time, took a glance at her and back to the sidewalk, "Well carrot, of course it was fun. Why would you ask such questions like that?" Nick chuckled," Besides, after being promoted into the cop, I was all up that night. I couldn't stand myself to be very enthusiastic."

"Oh that reminds me," Judy stated," how was the first day of being a police officer?"

"Probably the best thing that happens in my life for now," Nick answered, " Though I'm quite surprised that someone like me could represent like one."

Judy giggled for a moment there. "Say clever fox," Judy asked, " How'd you know all about security systems like the one Ms Bellwhether gave us access to?"

"That's why we're called a fox, carrot," Nick shrugged," Foxes like me are considered as a trickster. You'll never know what tricks are up in my sleeves when I'm about to do something."

Judy was about to talk until Nick continued," Before I was promoted yesterday, it was no more than easier for me to just trick animals to getting what I want, but not for a certain animal."

Nick smirked so does Judy. Judy has never been so lucky to have a partner that she could always trust forevermore. What her parents told her about foxes wasn't all necessarily true, not for the fox that she was walking with right now. For now she understands, there's no need to carry the Anti-Fox spray. Her trust to Nick is as much as how she trusts her parents.

But one-question still remains left unasked. "Nick why-"But in a sudden, a bell started to ring continuously to the shop across the street from their left. Their heads turn into the direction where the sound took place and a small figure seemed to burst out from the door without a mere second.

"HELP! HELP! A BUNNY STOLE MY COOKIES!" the owner shouted nearby the open door.

" _A bunny?"_ Judy thought. "Let's go nick!"

"Right behind you hopps!" Nick replied.

And so, they went off to chase the running figure across the street. Judy and Nick were right on the figure's tail. It managed to jump over a cart blocking the sidewalk. Judy squinted and slid under the cart and let out a smile, followed by Nick.

"Well that was close!" Nick shouted with despair.

" _Fast for a bunny, Let's see if you can outrun us,"_ Judy thoughtfully said to herself.

There were many obstacles and objects in the way, yet the figure seems to show no sign of fatigues either slowing down. It managed to run through the crowd swiftly without having to bump or cause problems to others.

Nick and Judy who were still running, started to show signs of tiredness nevertheless, they keep on running, devoted on keeping the trust everyone has given to her.

Once they were in an open sidewalk, Judy shouted," Hey you there! Stop this instant! You are under arrest in the name of the law!"

The white figure ignored and kept on running. For some reason, it ran into an empty valley, obstructed by a tall brick wall, narrowing the chance for the white figure to escape.

"Now's our chance carrot! We got him cornered!" Nick shouted with a hint of relieve in his voice.

However, Judy didn't seem to agree. From the entire crime chase, this was the first thief than ran into an obstructed alley. They ran into the mouth of the valley, panting slightly. The figure seems to be cloaked under the shadow of the buildings without showing signs of fear for where the duos can't seems to identify that rabbit.

Nick took a glance at her face and back at the thief. " You look confused carrot… aren't you going to do anything?" Nick calmly asked.

Judy heard but didn't response back to him. She was just curious who was this thief and why it had run here. She doesn't want to foolishly follow the figure around and got trapped somehow.

"I'm Lt. Judy hopps," she shouted," Under the name of the law, I command you to slowly come out here… unarmed."

The figure ignored her the second time and stayed where he was

Judy took her handie-talkie that was attached to her left chest. "Clawhauser, this is Lt. Judy hopps speaking. We need back up in-"

"That won't be needed", the figure calmly talk.

"You have the right to stay silent thief!" Nick interrupted viciously.

On the other hand, Judy was surprisingly shocked, letting out a gasp.

" _Judy, Judy? Hello? Anyone there?"_

She put her handie talkie back to the pocket on her left chest and quietly observes this strange figure.

The figure slowly walks out into the sunlight until…. Judy let out a long gasp. Nick wasn't amused by the figure's attitude and showed a rather more serious face.

This rabbit seems to have a pair light blue eyes, blue and white lined clothes, with short black pants with the same type of fur Judy has. From what they both can tell, this rabbit's gender is a male. Judy felt something strange inside her, something she never felt before.

" _I never felt this way before…Why?"_ she thought to herself.

"Alfred," the rabbit suddenly speaks," my name's Alfred. It seems you rather got some interest in me…. I wonder what that interest is, Judy Hopps." Alfred smiled evilly and let out a small chuckle for which Nick let out a growl.

" _No, it can't be…I'm not thinking that way…I'm not."_ Judy hardly thought, clenching her teeth together

"I said you have the right to stay silent thief!" Nick shouted again but with some more hatred in this voice.

Alfred lets out small chuckle again. "How could such a sweet and a pretty rabbit like you become one of those ZPD cops?"

Judy and Nick froze in their place, not knowing what to do yet.

"Say Judy," Alfred continued," do you have feelings for…. me?" He lets out a devilish grin.

In return, Judy becomes wide eyed.

 **All right, this part ends in chapter one. I've introduced my OC where it will be used in the rest of the chapters. I apologize if I've made any errors but please do leave criticism about my story so far and I could use it to increase the quality of the story. Thanks for reading this and as always, Peace out** **.**


End file.
